


Wouldn’t It Be Nice

by Scriptdoctornick



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [F4M] Ex-[GFE] Your [FDom] [Wife] pimps you out to your high school [Girlfriend] for your first [Pegging] after your class [Reunion] [Dirty Talk] [Story Within A Story] [Chastity] [Bondage] [Humiliation] [Degradation] with a few [L-Bombs] Mentions of [Rape] but really it’s [Consensual] [Multiple Versions]In this, you play the listener’s ex-girlfriend, who has accepted a secret invitation from his Mistress wife to fly out and see what a subby little hubby he’s turned out to be, all thanks to some of the dirty ideas you put in his head way back when in high school, when the two of you would stay up late every night having phone sex.The primary text of the script is mainly for Male Chastity fans. However, embedded within that are alternate lines for variant versions, including:Straight Sissy, with no references to forced-bi.Cuckold, in which your husband is also invited along, but with no references to forced-bi.Sissy Cuckold, same as the above, only with definite references to forced-bi.
Kudos: 1





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Optional sound effects}
> 
> (Additional/alternate lines for variant versions)

{Optional ASMR effects: a minute or so of you strapping and locking the listener into place over a BDSM bench or in a breeder stand, such as: chains rustling; buckles being fitted; straps tightening; locks snicking; etc.}

[Meanwhile, humming “Wouldn’t It Be Nice” by the Beach Boys]

[Then, singing more to yourself than the listener:]

Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older ... then I could make you wait so long ... and after having spent the day together ... I could tease you all night long ...

{Optional sound effects end}

There we go. All locked in. Now, let me just fit you with this ball gag.

{Optional ASMR effect: fitting and fastening the gag}

[Meanwhile, whispering in one ear]

I know this room is soundproofed, love, but that doesn’t mean I want to hear a word out of you. No, baby. I do want to hear you moan. I do want to hear you whimper. I may even want to hear you cry out a little. But I don’t want to hear one single fucking word of protest.

{Optional sound effects end}

[Normal volume as you step back]

My my my. Just look at you. All trussed up and nowhere to go. On your hands and knees, just like a good boy should be. Bare-ass naked, except for your cage. Except for your collar. (Sissy versions: [Laughing] Except for that pretty little schoolgirl outfit.)

Now, let me just make sure all these cameras are working.

[Growing more distant]

I just love this dungeon of yours. All this furniture. All these toys. All this recording equipment.

{Optional sound effects: distant tapping on a computer keyboard}

You’ve made quite the commitment to this lifestyle. I can’t imagine how many dollars you’ve spent on making this fantasy real.

{Optional sound effects end}

There. Everything’s up and running perfectly.

[Growing closer in volume as you return]

What about you, baby? Did you imagine this morning that you’d be spending the afternoon like this? Did you wake up thinking, “Maybe today my wife will invite my girlfriend from high school over to have her way with me in our totally freaky basement dungeon?”

Go on. Answer me. I know your mouth is plugged with that big, fat ball gag, but these are simple yes-or-no questions. I may not have left you a lot of wiggle room when I hooked your collar to that bench, but you do have enough to nod or shake your head. So answer me.

[Short pause for response]

No. I didn’t think so.

[Laughing}

You couldn’t have looked more shocked to see me when you answered the door. Does she make you do that a lot? Answer the door bare-assed naked except for your itty bitty cock cage and that big fat collar? (Sissy Versions: Answer the door all dolled up as a slutty little schoolgirl with a pretty pink collar that says “sissy?”)

Well, I couldn’t have been more shocked when your wife pulled me aside at our class reunion. That’s right. That’s how long we’ve been planning this. For three months now.

For the last three months you’ve been living your life completely unaware that your dear loving wife was taking care of all the arrangements necessary to pimp you out to me. All that money you’ve been depositing in your joint account has gone to airfare and my hotel room and a spending budget and all the limos everywhere.

That’s right. She didn’t skimp on one single penny, baby. I’m booked into a five-star suite. She spared no expense just to entice me as best she could. Just to make sure she’s done everything possible to make this absolutely worth my while.

That ought to clue you into how bad she wants this. Both for her, and for you.

You’re such a lucky boy. I knew that right away, as soon as I saw the two of you walk into the reunion. Of course I didn’t know just how lucky. Not then. Not at first. But she literally took my breath away when I first saw her.

I’m not lying. I honestly couldn’t breathe for a moment there. That’s how fucking hot your wife is. I’ve always wanted the best for you, but goddamn, boy. I couldn’t take my eyes off her.

And she couldn’t take her eyes off you. I mean, not literally, of course. But the way she kept glancing at you all night long ... the way her eyes lit up whenever they found you across the room ... the way she smiled at you even when you were talking to someone else ... well, I knew right then that this woman must be truly, deeply, madly in love with you.

Me, though, my eyes were glued on her all night long. I mean it. Every fucking inch of her is simply stunning to behold. And she’s totally one of those women who just oozes sex from every single pore. (Cuckold Versions: Even my husband—you remember Dave—even he noticed me staring. He kept needling me, saying he’d be jealous, too.)

[Laughing]

Anyway, I knew on sight that the two of you must have a really happy sex life. Or at least a really exciting one.

I’ll admit, I was jealous. Like I said, I’ve always wanted the best for you. But it really was something to behold what the best turned out to be. You really are a lucky, lucky boy.

(Sissy Version: Or should I be calling you girl? Huh? Would you like that, sissy? Don’t lie. Don’t hold back. Tell the truth. Okay then. You, my sweetness, are a really lucky girl.)

Of course, watching her all night long, I couldn’t help but notice that key she wore around her neck. I wondered about that. Not that I knew what it meant. But it did seem odd. That dress she wore was so elegant, and all her other jewelry was so ornate. And there, around her neck, was just this simple little chain with a tiny plain key right above her tits.

[Laughing]

And of course, with that neckline, everyone must have saw it. You couldn’t not sneak a peek at those perfect tits. And so you couldn’t help but notice that key pointing out those tits.

I admit, though, I’m not that quick on the uptake. Or at least not perverted enough to recognize the signal. It didn’t occur to me that she was advertising to anyone in the know exactly what you are to her. Her slave.

I wonder how many of our old friends now know that the woman you married keeps you all locked up in a chastity cage. Of course that doesn’t mean they know what else the two of you get up to. I’ve read up on it since. Chastity seems like a pretty versatile kink. For all they know, you two could still be pretty vanilla when she finally sets you free.

But what they know for sure is that you really have to earn the chance to fuck her. Maybe you have to cook all her meals and do all the chores. Give her back rubs and foot rubs galore. Draw her baths and top off her wine whenever she needs it. And even then, even when she’s finally in the mood, maybe she still makes you beg for it before she’ll let you out of that tiny cock cage.

That’s all they know for sure. That, and that she wants all of your classmates to know. And if she’s wicked enough to do that ... well, I’m sure anyone who picked up on that much is now very, very curious to know what other torments she puts you through.

Who were you talking to ... I think it was Mark and Chris and Jenny ... you were over by the buffet with them when your wife found me at the bar. My heart started pounding. I didn’t know why. Now, of course, I do. Because when she asked if we could talk for a moment, she was giving me that mischievous smile of hers. You know the one I mean. The one that means she’s planning something devious.

You must have sensed it. Remember how our eyes met when you glanced our way and saw your wife, your Mistress, the holder of your key, chatting up your ex-girlfriend? Even after all these years, I could spot the panic in your eyes.

You hid it pretty well from Mark and Chris and Jenny. I’m sure by now you’ve had plenty of practice at masking your panic in public. But I know all your tells.

I didn’t think much of it, though. It’s a pretty common thing to be apprehensive about. Exes and spouses mingling. Talking. Sharing. (Cuckold versions: I felt the same way when I was introducing you to Dave. What does he think of Dave? What does Dave think of him? What do the two of them think of me now?)

But really I was too caught up in how I was reacting to your wife to think about it much. My heart was skipping a whole lot of beats there. I felt so nervous. I almost felt like, well, how I felt around you when I realized I like-liked you all those years ago. She made me feel like a schoolgirl again.

I don’t even remember what we talked about. But when she asked for my email, I swear I felt giddy. I almost giggled. I remember wondering why she could possibly want it. It’s not like it was a natural follow-up to whatever we were talking about. It just came out of the blue. But I didn’t think twice. I just gave it to her.

[Laughing]

Of course, you know exactly how that is. When that woman asks something of you ... when she demands something of you ... you don’t think. You just do it.

I didn’t hear from her for a week or so after that. And the funny thing is, day by day, I felt more and more deflated. It wasn’t until then that I became conscious of the fact that, goddamn, I think I totally have the hots for my ex-boyfriend’s wife.

And then, one day—it was a Wednesday, I was at work—there it was, in my inbox. Subject line: “A really weird and totally inappropriate thing to ask of you, so please feel free to delete if you don’t want a line crossed.” Like I could possibly trash that after reading that opening.

Would you like to hear what she wrote me? I read it over and over so many times, I have it memorized.

Yeah? You would? Of course you would.

What she wrote is this: “Hi there! Sorry it took so long to write you. For as long as I’ve been planning this, I never really planned what to say, and I want to get this absolutely right. I’m not sure if I can, though, so, fingers-crossed, here’s me jumping right into it. Sorry in advance if this totally and completely offends you.

“First off, it was such a treat to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you. I assure you it was all very flattering. We’re pretty open with each other and don’t shy away from the fact that we’ve dated other people who meant a great deal to us in the past. And you sure meant a lot to him.

“Secondly, thank you so much for the great husband! The way he talks about you and the way he still gets embarrassed and a little guilt-stricken over all the stupid stuff he did in your relationship because he was still a stupid teenager tells me that you played a big part in helping him mature into the wonderful partner he is today.

“Thirdly—and here’s where things get weird—thank you so much for the wonderful, sexy, utterly compliant and totally obedient slaveboy (Sissy Versions: sissy) he is today! He has turned out to be quite the humble sub. And again, I have you to thank for it, because you played such a big part in leading him down this path.

“Like I said, we’re very open with each other, and I love to hear what he found most exciting about the women he’s had sex with. And with you, it was all that dirty phone sex. Of course he loved making out with you whenever he could after school, but you don’t always have much time for that when you’re in high school, do you?

“But at night, with each of you in bed on the phone together, the two of you had whole hours to really explore what excited you most. And the longer this went on, the filthier you two got. Especially you! Every fantasy you spun for him was another fantasy that needed to be topped. And apparently you had quite the imagination, because you always managed to top it! He still remembers some of the stories you’d tell him while he stroked himself silly.

“The one where you’d go out to dinner and spike his drink and whisk him away to a seedy motel room where you’d tie him to the bed and rape him out of his coma, and then again and again and again, all the weekend long, while his parents were left to wonder where he could possibly be.

“The one where you’d take him to a strip club for his birthday and pay the hottest girl there for a lap dance, but only if he wore the tiniest little cock cage with the sharpest spikes in it.

(Chastity Version: “The one where you’d take him to a party and make him ask every hot girl if they’d please, please make out with his very bi girlfriend while he watched.)

(Sissy Versions: “The one where you’d take him to a party dressed up as a girl and make out with him in front of everyone until you fooled some guy into asking you both for a blowjob.)

(Straight Cuckold Version: “The one where you’d take him to a party and make him ask every hot guy if they’d please, please fuck his girlfriend like a total fucking whore while he watched.)

“All those stories stuck with him. Your imagination defined his expectations. After you, he dated plenty of other girls and women, all of whom were sweet and special in their own way, but in the end they simply couldn’t satisfy him, because they didn’t have your dirty mind.

“The irony is, all those relationships failed in the end because he was too timid to risk scaring them away with his filthy fantasies. He even kept them from me at first. We were together three long years before he proposed to me. But when he did propose, he confessed everything. Every desire. Every kink. Every fantasy.

“I always thought I was adventurous. I’ll confess, though, I was taken aback by it all. But I was also curious. And, like I said, I’ve always considered myself adventurous. And so I said yeah, let’s give it a go. I’m so happy I did.

“He was always a great boyfriend, but now that he gets to be exactly who he wants to be, he’s an even better husband. He’s the absolute perfect slave (Sissy Versions: sissy). He does everything for me. He obeys every command. He satisfies every need of mine without protest. He even anticipates the next one and fulfills it without being prompted.

“This has gone far beyond mere roleplay for us. This is our life together. My husband, your ex-boyfriend, spends his days and nights with his poor little cock all locked up in a custom-made steel cage that only I can open and rarely do. My husband, your ex, isn’t allowed to wear clothes in our home, except when it’s cold, and even then it’s not anything that he could wear in public without being arrested. (Or, Sissy Versions: My husband, your ex, isn’t allowed to wear boy clothes at home. My husband, your ex, isn’t allowed to wear boys’ undies at all. Only panties. Sexy panties. Slutty panties. Every day and everywhere). My husband, your ex, has to do everything I tell him (Sissy Versions: her) to do, no questions asked, no resistance permitted. And just like the stories you told him (Sissy Versions: her) all those years ago, the longer this goes on, the more extreme it gets.

“And I fucking love it. I feel so lucky to be treated like a queen. I’m so grateful to be worshipped like a goddess every single day. There’s no way I can express the joy and power and self-confidence that comes from being this slave’s (Sissy Versions: sissy’s) Mistress.

“Which is why I want to share it with you. Because I owe it all to you for planting those ideas in his (Sissy Versions: her) head all those years ago.

“So, if you’ve read this far, if you’re at all intrigued by the slave (Sissy Versions: sissy) you’ve made of this poor (Sissy Versions: former) boy, then I would like to fly you (Cuckold Versions: and Dave) out here to visit us and share him (Sissy Versions: her) with you, for as long as (Cuckold Versions: the two of) you can get away.

“Take some time. Think about it. And if that sounds like fun to you, then please, please, please write me back.”

[Pause]

[Then, whispered in one ear]

How could I say no to an offer like that?

[Normal volume]

And so here I am. In your sex dungeon. Ready to fuck your ass for the very first time with this big, thick strapon.

[Laughing]

Haven’t you wondered why she’s never done that herself? The two of you have explored so many kinks, so many taboos, so many times over, but never, ever that. Even though you’ve been begging for it. And all the while she’s pretended that no, for whatever reason, she just isn’t into it.

But really she is. I mean, like, really, really is. But she’s been saving this for me.

Doesn’t that tell you how long she’s been planning this? Because you’ve been begging for it for so much longer than just these past three months. You’ve been begging her to fuck your ass with a big, fat silicone cock for years. That’s how long she’s been planning this, love. Years. It’s only fair. You popped my cherry, and now I’m going to pop yours.

But before I do, I want you to know, I still love you. I always have. I always will. You were always such an amazing boyfriend for me. (Sissy Versions: Or I guess I should say girlfriend.) So kind. So considerate. So doting. And I can already tell what a good slave (Sissy Versions: sissy) you are for her.

[Laughing]

When she came to the door after you answered, I only saw that one brief flicker of hesitation in your eyes when she told you to get down on all fours and keep your mouth shut. If I was your Mistress, I would have forgiven you that one little pause. It’s not every day your high school girlfriend shows up and finds out how you live now.

But wow, did she get mad at that. You really must be so obedient the rest of the time for her to get so mad so quick. She was so looking forward to showing off just how well she’s trained you. And then you went and ruined it for her by hesitating for that one millisecond.

And so she inserted that punishment pin in your cage. Does it hurt, baby (Sissy Versions: girly girl? Yeah? Well, it always hurts the first time. It did for me. So I guess it’s only fair.

Anyway, she’s gone now. Gone for the day, leaving you in my care. Don’t worry, baby (Sissy Versions: girly girl). I meant what I said. I still love you. Always have, always will.

[Whispering in one ear]

That’s why I’m going to treat you exactly like the little bitch you were always meant to be.

[Laughing]

[Normal volume]

God, if I only knew then the power I had over that fertile little mind of yours. What other sick shit could I have gotten you into? Well, there’s time enough for that. I’m here all week. And boy (Sissy Versions: girl), do I have plans for you.

First is this. I’m going to fuck your ass (Sissy Versions: boy-pussy) for the very first time, just like you fucked mine. I’m going to make a little pretense of being slow and sensual at first, but then I’m just going to get carried away and fucking jackhammer you until I cum. Doesn’t that sound like fun? You sure thought it was fun when you fucked me that first time.

(Cuckold Versions: extended scene begins)

But before we start, I just have one last thing to set up. Let me just place this tablet right here in front of you ... and ... Hi!

[Wife, at slightly lower volume and filtered through video chat:] “Hey! Oh my god, just look at you two!”

I know! Doesn’t he (Sissy Versions: she) look so adorable like this?

[Wife:] “Absolutely. Do you all the cameras going?”

Yep, no problem. You’ll have plenty of angles to choose from for editing.

[Wife:] “Thank you!”

Is Dave there with you?

[Wife:] “Of course! Here he is. Say hi to Dave, baby!”

Go on. You heard her. Say hi to my husband. As best you can with that ball gag in your mouth. Just say, “Hi Dave.”

[Short pause for response]

Good boy. (Sissy Versions: Good girl.)

[Wife:] “Now we can finally get started!”

Aw, you two didn’t have to wait for us for that.

[Wife:] “It seemed only right. I don’t want my precious little cuck to miss a thing.”

Well, let’s get started. Go on, Dave. Show these two what I come home to every night.

[Wife:] “Here, let me scoot up close while you unzip that.”

Oh, that’s a little too close. Scoot back a little and raise your phone a bit?

[Wife:] “Like this?”

Perfect! Actually, Dave, pause right there. Don’t move.

[Whispering in one ear]

Does this turn you on? Your wife on her knees just a couple feet away from my hubby with his hand down his pants? Yeah? It does? You want him to whip it out? Then say please. Go on. Say, “Please whip it out.” Say, “Please fuck my wife.” Say, “Please make me a (Sissy Versions: sissy) cuck.”

[Short pause for response]

[Then, normal volume]

Good boy. (Sissy Versions: Good girl.)

Okay honey. Whip it out. Show them what you got.

[Wife:] “Holy fucking shit, that’s huge!”

I know, right?

[Wife:] “You fuck this every night?”

Well, not every night. I do need time to recover.

[Wife:] “You are so fucking lucky!”

Well, I think it’s safe to say we’re all very lucky right now. Isn’t that right, bitch? I think it’s about time we just do this.

[Wife:] “Definitely. Here. Let my pass my phone to Dave so I have both hands free.”

(Extended scene for Cuckold Versions ends)

Okay. Let me just get into position here. (Sissy Versions: And now let me just yank these panties down around your knees and hike this cute little skirt up a bit.) And now a little squirt of lube for my cock.

Hmm. This is more than you gave me that first time. I should probably skip it in the interest of keeping things equal. All I had for lube that first time was my own juices. Lucky for me I was only eighteen and still a fountain down there. I guess that makes a difference. So I’ll be generous.

(Cuckold Versions: 2nd extended scene begins)

Oh, just look at that. Watch your wife wrap her hands around my husband’s cock and sniff it like it was gourmet cheese.

[Wife:] It smells so fucking good.

(Straight Cuckold Version: Dave? Please shut her the fuck up. Remember. Don’t be nice. Don’t be kind. Don’t be a gentleman. Treat her like a whore. Fuck her like a whore. It’s what she wants. So give it to her.)

(Sissy Cuckold Version: That’s right. Take your time. Tease him. Tease yourself. Drag it out. Show this girly girl here exactly how she’s supposed to suck that cock for us later tonight.)

(Both Cuckold Versions: [Wife gasping, moaning and licking/sucking/slurping cock for the rest of the file, roughly for Straight Cuckold Version and more slow and seductive for Sissy Cuckold Version, with any improvised dialogue for Wife that you like, whether directed to you, listener, or Dave])

(2nd Extended Scene for Cuckold Versions ends)

Now, let me just press this tip right against your ass. Are you excited? Is this everything you dreamed of?

What if I just push it in a little bit? Just the tip. And now just a little bit more, and now back down to just the tip? Mmm? You like that? Yeah?

Let’s go a little deeper then. Pushing in, and in, and now ... back out ... not all the way ... and now, back in ... a little deeper ... a little deeper .. and back out we go. Now back in. Do you like this, baby (Sissy Versions: girly girl)?

[Laughing]

This isn’t even a true fuck yet. This is just teasing. Here, let me get a tighter grip on these sexy hips ... and ... there!

How’s that, sweetheart? One quick thrust slamming all the way inside you. Filling your ass up with cock. My cock. Buried all the way inside you, all the way up to the hilt, and just holding it in there.

Just look at you squirm. Just look at you thrash! Is it too much for you to handle (Sissy Versions: girly girl)? You need me to move it some? Yeah? You need me to go in and out, in and out, just a little bit?

(Cuckold Versions: Well you just keep your fucking eyes glued on your wife sucking that big fat cock onscreen and I’ll fuck your hole proper with this one here.)

Is that better? In and out, in and out? Remember, baby (Sissy Versions: girly girl). This slow and rhythmic gliding in and out isn’t going to last very long. Enjoy it while it does. In a moment you’re really going to get fucked for the first time, and I will not let up. Not until you make me cum.

So for now, I’d enjoy the way all that lube is making this tight hole of yours so very, very slick. I’d relax and focus on the way this big thick shaft gently spreads those tight little walls wider. Because, in a moment, all you’ll be able to process is this big fat tip pounding your p-spot again and again and again.

Fuck. I can’t wait. Here we go. Gripping you tighter, and ...

[Grunting]

{Optional sound effects: flesh slapping hard and fast}

Yes. Take it. Take it, take, take it. Fuck. God, this feels so fucking good. This dildo’s double-ended, baby (Sissy Versions: girly girl.) And my end ... feels ... so ... fucking ... good.

[More breathless grunting and panting]

[Laughing]

Oh my god. I can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe I’m right here doing this to you. You fucking pervert. You lucky, fucking, filthy pervert.

And I’m (Cuckold Versions: we’re) here all ... week ... long. I (Cuckold Versions: we) get to do this again, and again, and again.

Holy fucking shit. Oh my fucking God. I never thought I’d be doing this. I never thought I’d love it so ... fucking ... much.

I want to tell everyone. Fuck, I want to show everyone the final cut. And you know what? I totally can. Your wife said so. She is clearly past the point of giving a shit who knows about you. The more, the merrier. Her words.

And there were so many girls at school who were totally into you. We talked about you all the time. And when I finally nabbed you? They were so fucking jealous.

Fuck! No wonder you couldn’t control yourself that first time. This feels so fucking amazing. I’m going to get off so fucking soon.

So you just take it (Sissy Versions: girly girl). Take my cock in your sweet little ass (Sissy Versions: pussy). That’s right. Take it, bitch. You fucking filthy bitch.

(Cuckold Versions: And don’t you dare take your eyes off that screen.)

(Straight Cuckold Version: Watch my darling Dave fuck your wife’s mouth just like I’m fucking your hole. Watch those tears run down her face. But just look at that gleam in her eyes. She fucking loves it. See how she’s pouting now that he’s pulled out? See her tongue stretching out for it? Begging for it? See that fucking grin blossom as he smacks it with his dick? [To Dave:] That’s it, honey. Mark her. Make her yours. She’s all yours, all week long.)

(Sissy Cuckold Version: Watch your darling wife tease Dave’s dick. Long licks. Sweet kisses. And plenty of ball-sucking. You better be taking notes. She’s teaching you how to suck cock. And she’s really taking her time with him. We’re recording this, you know. There’s going to be a time stamp. We’ll know exactly how long it takes her to make him cum, right down to the last second. And tonight? When it’s time for you to show us what you’ve learned from this? The deal is, you have to make him last twice as long as she did. If you don’t, well, of course there will be punishment.)

Fuck, baby. I’m not going to last. And I don’t have to. I get to do this again, and again, and again. So here we go.

Fuck yes. Take it, bitch. Yes yes yes yes. You nasty fucking bitch. I love this so much. And we’re totally going to do this again. This is going to be a thing for us (Sissy Versions: girly girl). (Cuckold Versions: Dave and) I only get so much time off from work each year, but at the very least, this is going to be an annual visit. Fuck. Maybe I’ll (Cuckold Versions: we’ll) just move out here.

Oh God, baby. Here it comes.

{Optional sound effects: flesh slapping increases)

Yes yes yes yes yes yes. Fuck. Fuck! Fucking Christ yes! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Ohhh ....

Oh.

Holy shit.

[Laughing]

I just fucked you in the ass. I still don’t believe it. Oh my. I need a moment ... to get my ... breath back.

(Cuckold Versions: You just keep watching, baby. Those two don’t look like they’re anywhere near finished.)

Phew. That was really something. I could use a shower. While I do that, you can just stay put, just like that. Maybe I’ll let you out afterward to stretch a bit before Round 2. Or maybe you’re stuck where you are until your wife (Cuckold Versions: they) come home. That won’t be for hours yet. I have plenty of time to mull it over.

Mmm. When she does (Cuckold Versions: they do) get here? (Sissy Versions: We’re going to dress you up in one of your maid’s outfits, and then) You’re going to make us a big, scrumptious, three-course dinner while we enjoy some cocktails and spend some time on the couch where you (Cuckold Versions: and Dave) can watch us kiss.

That’s all. Just kiss. Well, maybe a little light touching here and there. But mainly just kissing. Soft and gentle. Light and teasing. But very loud, and very wet. Until it’s time to eat. Then you’re going to serve us dinner and wait at the table. You’re going to fetch us everything we ask for and not a say a word the whole meal.

(Sissy Cuckold Version: And then, when we’re finished, Dave is going to scoot his chair back, and you’ll get down on your knees, right between his legs, and he’ll feed you your dinner.)

After that, your wife will (Cuckold Versions: those two will) stay here for the night (Cuckold Versions: so she can find out what it feels like to be strapped into all this wonderful furniture you have down here), while you and I will take a limo to my hotel.

(Sissy Versions: Before we do, though, we’re going to dress you up again. Your wife bought you a new dress just for the occasion. Something elegant, but sexy, right on that edge between provocative and totally fucking slutty. She’ll lend you some jewelry, and we’ll redo your makeup, and then you and I are going to take our sweet time walking through that lobby. Hell, maybe we’ll stop at the bar for a drink or two before we head up.)

(Chastity & Straight Cuckold Versions: And while I know your wife has never made you wear that collar out of the house before, well, I’m not your wife. In fact, not only are you going to wear that collar for all to see, I’m going to lead you into that lobby on a leash. Hell, baby. When the elevator reaches our floor? I might make you crawl all the way to our room.).

But that’s not for a while yet. I’m going to go take that shower now and think about what I want to do in the meantime. I’ll be back soon, love (Sissy Versions: girly girl).

(Cuckold Versions: In the meantime, enjoy the show.

[Wife continues gasping, moaning, and sucking cock for as long as you like, with any improvised lines you like, before finally squealing in delight and gulping down Dave’s cum with a heavy smack of the lips at the end and a very pleased sigh. Then:] That was yummy. [Giggle] We’ll be home soon, love of my life!


End file.
